


Tomorrow We'll See the Sunrise

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Karkat Angst, Post SBURB, Some angst, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you’ll make it the best world there is so that someday, all of you can finally be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow We'll See the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, trying out new stuff

You couldn’t sleep. You know you have to because you still have a lot to do tomorrow. You tried to sleep, really. But for some reason you can’t.

So you found yourself sitting on an edge of a cliff. No, you’re not going to jump. Besides if you fall, you can just do the windy thing.

You actually have a good view here. There’s a sparkly lake at the bottom and it’s really pretty. Well, you think it is. There are also a lot of trees so you kinda like the breeze right now.

You love it when everything’s peaceful like this.

“So this is where you are.”

You turn around and see Karkat. Yay! Some company.

“Hey Karkat,” you greeted him. You moved a little bit to the side and patted it. “You should join me here. It has a great view.”

“Do I look like I want to die?” He glared at you crossed his arms. “I didn’t win this shit sponge of a game just to die from falling off a cliff. Here lies Karkat Vantas, who died falling from a cliff when the stupid John-human forced him to sit on the edge of the said cliff.”

He still sat beside you anyway.

“This better be safe,” he grumbled from beside you.

You chuckled at him and the both of you were surrounded in silence.

A few moments later, you broke it.

“Isn’t it amazing? This is a whole new universe. We won the game.”

You looked at Karkat and he’s hugging his knees, “Easy for you to say. You didn’t have anyone dieing.”

You were about to say something, but he continued.

“Sometimes, I think to myself that maybe if I was just a better leader, maybe everyone is still alive right now. Maybe if I did a better job in making sure Gamzee and Eridan didn’t flip the fuck out, maybe Feferi could have been swimming in that lake right now. Maybe if I wasn’t so pathetic, Equius and Nepeta could have been hunting and doing what moirails do. Maybe Sollux could still see and Tavros can have used his new legs longer. Maybe if I wasn’t such a fucked up bulge licking wriggler, you could have had that human-date thing with Vriska.”

He sighed and he buried his head on his knees, “Why am I telling you this? You wouldn’t know. You guys just came out all fine and dandy without losing anything.”

You didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“That’s not true. We did lose something. Our guardians are dead, our world is gone, we almost lost the game. Not everything was that fine and dandy.

“And maybe me and Vriska had an almost thing, but that was a long time ago. I don’t think it would have worked out either.”

He was silent for a while.

“It’s just, I think why can’t it be me? They deserve better than that. I’m so fucked up that I can’t even hate myself enough. I’m not even part of the god damn hemospectrum. Then I gave your universe fucking cancer. How can I believe that it’s not my fault?”

“It’s not your fault,” you disagreed. “Nothing was ever your fault. Paradox space is a bitch and it likes toying with us.

“And I think that even if they’re dead, they wouldn’t want you dead. I think they would want more people making a difference than a dead one who wants to make them. “

You looked at him and he leaned back to smile, “You suck at this, you know.”

Before you could retort back, you were distracted by the sun rising. Wow, you were up that whole time. You’re going to regret pulling an all nighter.

“Hey guys, I found them!”

Both of you heard Jade scream towards the others.

“Must have done the nasty,” Dave “accidentally” thought out loud.

You and Karkat both flushed at that, but him more so. It wasn’t really a surprised when Karkat jumped from his spot to yell at your blonde best bro.

“What the fuck do you mean done the nasty, you nooksniffing asshole! For your information-“ and he stomped off towards where the others are.

You looked back to the sun. Although you are kinda disappointed that some of your friends couldn’t see this with all of others that are left in the dreambubbles, but maybe they’re in a better place too.

You stood up and looked one last time to the rising sun before you go back to all your friends.

It’s really sad that you guys aren’t complete, but you have a new world now.

And you’ll make it the best world there is so that someday, all of you can finally be together.

You’ll make sure of it.


End file.
